The instant invention relates generally to newspaper receiving devices and more specifically it relates to a newspaper holder.
Numerous newspaper receiving devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep newspapers in secure retained conditions on or near doors. For example, Shelton U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,889; Dupuis U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,690 and Bartylla U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,062 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.